juntos por un instante
by otakuandra
Summary: Que es lo que a pasado?, como llegue a este lugar ? se pregunta eren que se encuentra en una situacion comprometedora junto a su superior rivaille, ahora trarta de recordar las cosas que hizo antes de terminar en ese lugar..


Un destello basto para incomodar al joven de cabello castaño que se encontraba recostado en una cama cerca de un gran ventanal, instintivamente llevo sus manos a sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, los cuales eran cegados por la luz...poco a poco fue recobrando la visión hasta que se percato que se encontraba en una especie de cabaña, parpadeo un par de veces por que no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, le dolia la cabeza bastante, miro hacia todos lados de la habitación en la que se encontraba, las paredes eran de madera al parecer roble,un pequeña y muy linda mesita de noche a lado de la cama en la que estaba recostado y vio un par de botellas vacías de alcohol.

De pronto se percato.."QUE DEMONIOS HAGO AQUI", el joven cuyo nombre era Eren se preguntaba como había terminado ahí, el sabia que no se le tenia permitido dormir en otro lugar que no fuera en su "cuarto especial" que realmente era un celda que lo contenía por miedo que le tenia toda la gente ya que hasta hace poco el joven descubrió que se podía transformar en un TITAN, pero mas bien decía en un MOUNSTRO ... de repente el joven noto algo extraño ...estaba completamente !DESNUDO! rápidamente se cubrió con una sabana que estaba aun costado de el, pero al momento que jaló recibió un pequeño ruido a manera de queja que salio del pedazo de tela, esto hizo que joven titan se alterara mas, por que podría reconocer esa voz a metros de distancia, pero se negaba a creer que era esa persona.

Cautelosamente Eren levanto la sabana poco a poco hasta que completamente la saco de la cama... El joven sintió como si le hubieran dado un balde de agua fría..

-he-heicho... Eren mira como que si lo que viera era imposible.

Se paro como rayo de la cama y se puso de pie al percatarse de que el hombre se encontraba igual que el totalmente desnudo, en cuanto se puso de pie, cayo al suelo por un terrible dolor en la espalda, en el culo para ser exactos.." QUE MIER... ACASO , EL HEIHO Y YO... NO, NO, !NO! ESO ERA IMPOSIBLE, el joven comenzó a jalarse los cabellos, no se necesitaba ser genio como para darse cuenta de lo que pudo a ver pasado, se tranquilizo un poco y con cuidado se apoyo en la pared tratando de recordar como había termino todo así...

"24 HORAS ANTES"

se escucho el ruido de un cerrojo como todas las mañanas, ya como su rutina matutina el joven de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos se puso de pie para recibir a su superior

- BUENOS DIAS HEICHO RIVAILLE - dijo enérgicamente.

Al otro lado de la celda se encontraba un hombre de baja estatura, pero con una mirada mas fría que un pedazo de hielo y con el ceño fruncido

-tsk... Mas te vale que estés listo en la tarde..- mirandolo con seriedad.

-he? disculpe..- pregunto el joven desconcertado

- hoy te toca comprar víveres conmigo, todos estarán ocupados para esa hora, así que no me queda con

quien mas ir contigo ..

- yo..y usted?- el castaño se sonrojo un poco

- no seas idiota, necesito a tonto que cargue las cosas, mocoso.- dijo en tono seco

- CLARO SEÑOR- contesto dando un pequeño salto.

- no tienes que gritar, te espero en las caballerizas a las 3:00 pm, ni un minuto mas tarde entendiste mocoso- y le dedico una de sus famosas miradas asesinas.

-ahi estare- asintio.

-aaa por cierto hoy te toca limpiar los baños- diciendo esto le arrojo una cubeta con utensilios de limpieza que llevaba en la mano, cosa que eren no había notado por el miedo. Torpemente logro atraparla sin que nada en el interior se cayera.

-si veo una sola mancha de suciedad jeager.. Te pondré a recoger la mierda de los caballos con la mano- terminando de decir esto subió las escaleras y se fue.

Eren se quedo unos segundos pensado a que parte de laciudad iria con el heicho ya que jamas sale del cuartel desde que llego ahí, ademas iría con el... sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y comenzó a ponerse el uniforme para ir al comedor.

Todos los cadetes recién egresados se encontraban sentados en la mesa distribuidos en platicas diferentes ,jean, connie y reiner platicaban sobre rutinas de ejercicios para poder tonificar sus músculos, eren lo único que le causaba esas conversaciones eran risa ya que parecía que era lo único que importaba a ese trio, del otro lado de la mesa se encontraban tres muchachas, Sasha,Ymir y Cristha que se ponían de acuerdo para repartirse las tareas de la cocina, todas ellas les agradaban bastante a pesar de que Sasha es un comilona que devora todo a su paso y Ymir siempre encima de la pequeña, pero hermosa rubia de ojos azules que curiosamente le agradaba su compañía, y donde se hiva a sentar era al lado de su mejor amigo Armin y su sobre protectora hermana Mikasa, quien por cierto bombardeo de preguntas al moreno

- Eren por que tardase tanto, te sientes mal?- pregunto tan seria como siempre

- solo e tarde algo por que hable con el heicho- sesentó a un lado de Armin

- y que hablaron? Disculpa mi intromisión..- dijo el joven rubio con un libro en la mano

- nada importante solo que saldre en la tarde con el- comento cuando comenzó a llevarse un bocado a la boca, pero antes de morderlo sintio como su hermana lo tomo del brazo.

- EREN NO TE PREOCUPES EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE IRE A PEDIRLE PERMISO A ERWIN PARA PODER ACOMPAÑARTE- añadio mi entras entrelazaba sus dedos con el castaño. Todos los que estaban en la mesa voltearon a ver a sus compañeros, y mas el joven de nombre jean que desde hace mucho estaba perdidamente enamorado de mikasa ardía en celos. Eren quería gritarle a la pelinegra que dejara de molestarlo y que no se metiera en lo que no le importa, pero para sorpresa de todos se calmo y dijo:

- mikasa(suspiro)...no pasa nada estaré bien, así que no te preocupes yo puedo manejar las cosas yo solo- añadio con una sonrisa que ilumino el lugar. Mikasa lo miro con unos ojos llenos de ternura, le encantaba que el moreno le sonriera, para ella el era perfecto.

Justo en ese instante por la puerta entraban una castaña,alta con lentes ysiguiéndole atrás un pelinegro de baja estatura. Rivaille pudo apreciar ese "escena" si así se le poda llamar protagonizada por eren y mikasa, no supo que paso, pero en cuanto vio eso sintió irritado y molesto de ver a ese mocoso muy contento.

- Vaya, vaya, chicos no hagan esto en el comedor, si lo van a hacer que sea en privado- hablo la castaña que solto una carcajada que resono en todo el comedor, eren rápidamente soltó el agarre de mikasa y dijo agitado:

- !NO ES LO QUE PIENSA SEÑORITA HANJI!- moviendo las manos en señal de agitacion.

- mikasa suertuda, me muero de envidia de que tengas a eren para ti solita -tomando a la pelinegra por los hombros haciendo que por la vergüenza ocultara su rostro en la bufanda roja que el mismo eren le había regalado tiempo atrás.

- PERO QUE DICE COMANDANTE ELLA ES MI HERMANA- El joven castaño parándose de su asiendo con una mueca de enojo, todos soltaron una carcajada ante la reacción de eren incluso Armin aunque fue disimulada cubriéndola con su antebrazo, todos a excepción de rivaille que fruncio mas el ceño mientras miraba al moreno.

- HAHAHAH RIVAILLE QUE TE PARESE TENEMOS ENAMORADOS EN EL ESCUADRON- Mientras golpeaba la espalda de este, pero solo hizo que el pelinegro soltara una mueca de disgusto.

- vaya jeager espero que esos baños estén brillando de limpio en estos momentos- dijo en tono sarcástico, pero con una mirada totalmente molesta.

- eso haré en este mismo instante, solo esta desayunando y..- fue interrumpido por el pelinegro que lo sujeto del cuello de la camiseta y lo jalo para que lo viera a la cara.

- yo jamas te dije que almazaras, te dije limpiaras los baños y estas aquí olgazaniendo- le dijo con una mirada de ira fulminante.

- SUELTE A EREN- dijo la muchacha con rasgos asiáticos dispuesta a golperar a su superior, pero fue detenida por Armin quien la sujeto de los hombros - No mikasa detente- decia en rubio. Los presentes solo observaban en silencio, no querian meterse en pleno campo de batalla y menos si tenían que enfrentar a rivaille que no por nada había recibido el titulo de el hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad.

Hanji soltó una risa burlona y añadió - CELOSIN ENANO - pero antes de salir corriendo como era su costumbre fue tirada de un patada en la espinilla dejándola tirada en el suelo retorciendose del dolor, sorprendentemente a pesar de su acción ni siquiera soltó el agarre al moreno.

-MUEVETE INUTIL TE ENSEÑARE A OBEDECERME- dijo jalando al moreno del cuello sacándolo arrastras del comedor, todos solo se quedaron ahí petrificados a excepcion de mikasa que se movia desesperadamente Para soltarse del agarre del rubio. Hanji se levanto del suelo y entre pensamientos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dijo..."pobre de eren"...


End file.
